The present invention relates to sanitary devices for animals and more particularly to an improved waste collecting device for animals, especially dogs, intended to collect feces from the animal and allow disposal thereof in a sanitary manner.
The collection and disposal of animal wastes and particularly those from pet dogs has become an increasing problem of public concern, especially in metropolitan areas. In cities and neighboring suburban communities, the problem has become especially acute since the pets are commonly walked in public areas. In such high population areas, pet wastes can accumulate on public walkways and park grounds, creating an unsightly and offensive environment not to mention a health hazard. In New York City alone, for example, there are more than 5 million dogs that collectively can accumulate some 175 tons of fecal matter each day, or the daily equivalent of 30 garbage trucks full. Obviously, such a massive amount of fecal material presents a major disposal problem which is compounded by the fact that most of the waste is deposited haphazardly by the animals.
In recent years a number of cities and suburban communities have passed ordinances requiring pet owners to clean up wastes deposited by their pets or face substantial fines. With the passage of such ordinances putting the responsibility squarely on the pet owners, a variety of products have developed that are designed to provide the pet owner with effective and sanitary means of waste disposal in the least offensive manner. These products include a number of pet septic disposal systems which act as repositories for waste material and provide for the addition of chemical agents, largely enzymes, to advance its decomposition. Another popular product involves a small shovel or scooper for picking up the wastes and transferring them into a small container or disposable bag. Both of these products can be troublesome and unpleasant to use, particularly the scooper which is required to be carried by the pet owner and used carefully in order to remove all of the wastes from the ground. Since it is designed for reuse, the scooper further should be cleaned following each use and as a result, pet owners often avoid its use rather than be forced to clean it.
Another type of device for dealing with this problem of animal wastes is one worn by the animal and designed to catch the animal wastes immediately upon discharge. Such devices typically include a harness which is strapped about the body of the animal and a receptacle designed for attachment to the harness in a position proximate to the anal region of the animal. These devices can effectively prevent animal wastes from contacting the ground and soiling interior surfaces and in so doing, can eliminate offensive sights and odors. The use of these harness and receptacle type devices, however, has been somewhat limited by costs and complications of production and most principally, by the lack of comfort generally afforded the animal when fitted into existing designs.